cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Season Two
Season two was officially confirmed on March 27, 2013 by CBS.Kondolojy, Amanda (March 27th, 2013). "'The Good Wife', 'Elementary', 'Person Of Interest', '2 Broke Girls', 'NCIS: LA', 'The Mentalist', 'Mike & Molly,' 'Hawaii Five-0' & 'Blue Bloods' Renewed by CBS". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved June 17, 2013. Production started in July, with the season premiere being filmed and set in London."“ELEMENTARY” CROSSES THE POND TO FILM THE SECOND SEASON PREMIERE EPISODE ON LOCATION IN LONDON". CBSpressexpress.com. Retrieved May 10, 2013.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "Production begins in Mid-July." May 17, 2013. Season two premiered on September 26, 2013. Production Cast : See also: List of appearances Main cast Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes (9 episodes) Lucy Liu as Joan Watson (9 episodes) Aidan Quinn as Captain Tommy Gregson (9 episodes) Jon Michael Hill as Detective Marcus Bell (9 episodes) Recurring guest cast Rhys Ifans as Mycroft Holmes (3 episodes) Episodes : This is not a complete list of episodes. Spoilers *A script is being written that will very much be a peek into Joan’s family, in particular her father! “I don’t think we’ve ever said any of this explicitly in the show, but the way we’ve always imagined it is Joan’s birth father fell out of the picture and her mother remarried with the last name Watson. So this story is based on that understanding of her circumstances,” says executive producer Rob Doherty. ”We’re just going to find out a little more about what went down when she was a kid and a little more about the status of her birth dad.” But, he adds, this isn’t an episode that will see the introduction of her father, saying, ”We may meet somebody down the line, but this episode is another little window into who Joan is and where she comes from.”Sandra Gonzalez (December 6, 2013). "'Sleepy Hollow,' 'How I Met Your Mother,' 'Revolution,' 'Supernatural': Find out what's next in the Spoiler Room". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved December 7, 2013. *Lucy Liu is set to direct an upcoming episode.latenight (latenight). "Lucy Liu Is on Twitter" November 6, 2013. *We will eventually see a return from Broadway star Steve Kazee, who appeared a few episodes ago as a man who showed interest in Joan. “We haven’t quite crafted a return for him yet but we have a way of figuring these things out,” Rob Doherty says.Sandra Gonzalez (October 26, 2013). "'Once Upon a Time,' 'Good Wife,' 'Elementary,' 'Revenge': Find out what's next in the Spoiler Room". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved October 27, 2013. *Sherlock's brother Mycroft will be back and forth over the course of the season.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "Yes! Mycroft will be back and forth over the course of the season." August 28, 2013. *Is there a chance that Natalie Dormer could return to Elementary? Yes, but don't expect Irene Adler to pop up in the first half of the new season, which picks up months after the events of the finale. "Is Sherlock completely over everything that happened? No, but he tends to internalize and compartmentalize everything," executive producer Rob Doherty says, noting that when she does return, it won't be as a villain -- or at least not the villain of Season 2.Adam Bryant and Natalie Abrams (August 13, 2013). "Mega Buzz: Breaking Bad's Cancer, a Scandal Breakup and the NCIS Goodbye". TV Guide. Retrieved August 18, 2013. *The format for season two will be in a similar vein to that of the first, which became more serialized as it went on. "We will absolutely have standalone stories and cases, but there will be certain stories that you can arc over a run of shows."Philiana Ng (May 16, 2013). "'Elementary' Boss Reveals Plans for Season 2 and London Premiere". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 17, 2013. *No plans yet, but Robert Doherty would love to bring back Roger Rees as Alistair with the right story.TV Guide (@TVGuide). "No plans yet, but Doherty would love to bring back Roger Rees ("Allistair") with the right story," January 12, 2013. International distribution References Category:Seasons Category:Season two